Ordinary and Extraordinary
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Co-written with Storm Arashi. Everyone knows the brothers. The two geniuses of SFIT. One who became a hero, the other became his inspiration. But what about the other people in their lives? Ordinary and extraordinary alike? Their childhood, their lives after and everything in between. Because even if your ordinary, when your life meets the extraordinary nothing is ever the same.
1. Innocence

It was one of those off nights. Well least for Hiro it felt like an off night. He was looking forward to building stuff with Tadashi but had completely forgotten they were having guests over. Hiro wasn't shy in anyway, but he wasn't exactly social either. Tadashi was happy to talk with the adults and the other kids that were his age. Hiro… he'd rather just be building things. Making his own toys since the store toys never really pleased.

Though for a change he decided to be downstairs. He wouldn't talk to anyone but he wanted to be around Tadashi, even if the boy was distracted by the two children he was talking to. Hiro didn't mind though, he was too focused on the toy he was modifying.

"Hm…" He hummed in thought as he looked at the robot he was holding. "Maybe rockets…?

"What you doing to the robot?"

He looked up to see a little girl crouching beside him, she had dark brown hair that was pulled back a bit and curious blue eyes. "Is he broken?"

"No…" Hiro shook his head quickly. "I'm making modi-" Hiro paused trying to remember how it was pronounced. "Modifications!"

"Ooo… What are modifications?" The girl tilted her head. "I've heard the word before but don't know what it means."

"It means you add things to make something better or to fix it. This robot's not cool enough… So I'm makin' it cooler." Hiro gave a little smirk. "Cause I'm an inventor!"

"Oh cool!" The girl squealed. "That's awesome!"

Hiro blushed a bit. "T-Thanks… What's your name?" He tilted his head a bit.

"I'm Kathleen, but you can call me Kat if you want. That's what my siblings call me most of the time."

"Kat… I like it. I'm Hiro!" Hiro pointed to where Tadashi was. "That's my big brother, Tadashi!"

"Oh so that's who Tadashi is. My brother Charlie and sister Alice talk with him all the time over the phone or are hanging out together. Never really talked to him myself though." Kathleen fumbled with her fingers. "He's older and stuff and I'm really shy."

"Really?" Hiro blinked. "Tadashi's nice though… He likes making friends with everyone… And… Can I tell ya a secret? I'm not shy but I don't really like talkin' to a lot of people…"

"I get ya… I'm kind of the same way. I just never really know what to talk about." Kathleen giggled. "I don't know much yet, but I can go on and on about cooking things… or books I've read… even if they're little kids books as my siblings put it."

Hiro chuckled. "I get ya… I like books too… I also like playing tricks on Dashi." He smirked. "Ever hear of a spider walk?"

"Sounds familiar…" Kathleen tilted her head. "Is it fun?"

"Oh yeah! I like freaking out Tadashi with it… I can show ya…" Hiro got a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Well… I'm bored… And if it can possibly freak out my siblings I'd like that." Kathleen smirked back.

Hiro grinned and put a finger to his lips before looking around to make sure Tadashi and Kathleen's siblings were faced away from them while they were talking. Hiro got on all fours, turning upright before moving quickly over to Tadashi, letting his head hang back, eyes looking wide.

"Onii-san."

Tadashi looked towards him before jumping.

"GACK!"

The girl, Alice, squealed leaping onto her brother's back. "GAH! CHARLIE SAVE ME!"

Hiro cracked up falling over as he laughed. "GOT YA!"

"Haha… Very fun-"

Tadashi stopped short when Kathleen came up doing the same thing, though she was more focused on her siblings.

"Hiiiiii."

They both jumped falling out of their chairs. "GAH!"

"KAAAAT! THAT'S CREEPY!"

Hiro laughed harder.

Kathleen sat down on the floor, laughing.

"I was bored!"

Charlie looked to Tadashi. "Your chibi corrupted our chibi." He deadpanned.

"... I'll be honest I did not see that coming."

Kathleen giggled.

"Aren't you supposed to expect the unexpected?"

"...Touche'." Tadashi shook his head. "Evil chibis."

Hiro just smiled innocently. "I love you too Nii-san."

"... GET 'EM!"

"Oh no-"

Kathleen and Hiro tried to run but it was too late, both their respective siblings grabbed them, pulling them into headlocks, messing up their hair.

"BWAHAHAH!"

"ACK! CHARLIE! ALICE! NOT THE HAIR!"

"Too darn bad little sis!"

"Yeah Kat!"

Hiro wiggled laughing. "DASHI!"

All the noise drew the attention of the adults. When they came in… they couldn't help but break down laughing.

"Oh goodness!" Kathleen's mother, Irene, laughed. "What the heck happened here!?"

"Hiro corrupted our sister!" Charlie smirked as he ruffled up Kathleen's hair more.

"That explains it." Aunt Cass laughed. "Naughty chibi!"

"Save meee! I'm being chibi huggled!"

"... Quick!" Irene got her camera instead taking a picture.

Aunt Cass whipped out her phone, recording the event.

"Ah this is just lovely."

"Hiro… COUNTERMEASURES!" Kathleen hugged her siblings, knocking them over. "HUG ATTACK!"

"Oof!"

"THIS IS THE MOST ADORABLE DEFEAT!"

Hiro grinned doing the same to Tadashi as he fell over, the little boy cuddling close. "Got ya!"

Tadashi smiled softly, hugging him close. "Yes you do."

"So sweet…" Aunt Cass smiled. _Almost like nothing is wrong in their world right now…_

Kathleen huddled close to her siblings.

"And I got you two…"

They hugged her close. "Yep… And we love you a lot…"

"That's our baby sis."

Irene smiled softly.

"That's innocence right there…"

"Something they should enjoy." Aunt Cass nodded. "After all… they're just kids."

"Yep… And I get the feeling they'll be close for a long time."

"You and me both Irene." Aunt Cass looked at the children, seeing them all laughing at each other. "You and me both."

Hiro and Kathleen looked to one another and smiled.

"Can we play more together?"

"Yeah! Auntie Cass can Kat come over more?" Hiro gave a puppy eyed look.

"... HRK!"

Kathleen pouted as well. "Please?"

"I don't think we can say no!" Irene put a hand over her chest. "Oh my goodness!"

"My heart can't take it!"

"Ooh I can operate on you guys!" Tadashi grinned.

"... Back off doctor chibi."

"So… yes?" Kathleen had a hopeful look. "I don't have a lot of friends after all."

"And neither do I!"

"...Yep. You two win."

"YAY!" Kathleen hugged Hiro. "You can show me all kinds of stuff!"

Hiro hugged Kathleen. "Yeah! We can prank Tadashi and Charlie and Alice!"

The older siblings all groaned.

"We're doomed." Alice deadpanned.

"The most adorable beating ever."

"Deal with it." Hiro and Kathleen smirked.

 _Yep… Hiro's made himself a buddy…_

Tadashi smiled.

 _I'm glad._

 _He only has one childhood after all._

* * *

 **A/N: Aileen: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed reading this little short since this is the beginning of a new story collection for Big Hero 6! This time around we're focusing on the relationship of the Hamada brothers and the Coleman family. We'll be seeing stories about Kathleen and her siblings, and their personal relationships with Hiro and Tadashi, be it friendship or in the case of Hiro and Kathleen, romance. However though, one special thing about this series that I'm gonna be trying out along with my co-writer who is helping me write this whole thing. We're going to be writing many shorts and some will apply to certain timelines of different stories. Just depends on the short. I'll let Storm explain this one. Take it away my wing woman.**

 **Storm: This series will be jumping from universe to universe within our different stories depending on our moods or just whatever feels right. Some will apply to almost all, some won't. Some will apply to stories like From the Ashes OR something like Immortal 7. Basically we're just going to be playing with things here and not worrying about where it'll fit. Keep in mind though, some of these won't line up with Old Friends as that is specifically tailored to the Immortal 7 timeline, so please do not point it out to us, we know already. Okay? All in all this is about the Hamadas and the Colemans and just… What happens when an Extraordinary family meets an ordinary one. This first one with the exception of one AU (Mirror Image) applies across the border from Treatment Course to Digimon Hero 6. So... Hope you enjoy.**

 **Aileen: The main stories that these will link into are the following:**

 **Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, Immortal 7, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Mirror Image, The Phoenix and stories that may come in the future.**

 **The only ones that won't be featured are the following:**

 **Still There, UnBroken and Kuro Tadashi.**

 **You're probably wondering why. Those three are alternate universe crossovers. These stories are for the AUs that are in the canon Big Hero 6 world.**

 **So the beginning of each of story we'll have label that states which universe(s) the story applies to. Just a matter of context.**

 **And that's it. I hope you enjoy this new collection.**

 **\- Aileen Rose and Storm Arashi**


	2. Boom

**Universe(s): Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Immortal 7, and The Phoenix**

* * *

The room was quiet except for the snickering coming from one ten year old Hiro Hamada. Kathleen looked at him worriedly as she fiddled with the safety goggles he had practically thrown at her.

"Is this a good idea? … And where'd you even GET some of this stuff!?"

"You really don't wanna know what an amazon gift card can be capable of is all I will say." Hiro grinned as he measured out different brightly colored chemicals.

Kathleen grimaced, feeling more and more nervous by the moment. She still remembered what happened back in gradeschool for Hiro when he had gotten ahold of the chemistry room's chemicals.

"Hiro… What if Tadashi and the others catch us?"

"Even better!" Hiro grinned. "C'mon, I need an assistant. This'll be fun!"

"And we won't get hurt?" She asked quietly.

He gave an assuring look. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

… _. Really bad question but… It's Hiro…_ She took a deep breath. "Okay… You win."

They worked for awhile before…

BOOM!

"GACK!"

"OOF!"

The two children fell back covered in green powder staring at the small fire that was now on the table in shock. "That…. Was…" Kathleen started as Hiro gulped.

"Was…?"

"... AWESOME!" She squealed tackle hugging him. "Let's do it again!"

"Yes!"

oooooo

That was how Tadashi, Charlie and Alice found their younger siblings… Fiddling with chemicals and fire… And wearing similar grins.

"This is gonna end horribly." Charlie deadpanned.

Alice got out her phone already set to record. "If we die we'll at least go viral."

"It's not gonna end that way." Tadashi headed over to them. "Hiro, Kat-"

They jumped… As Hiro spilled the chemical he was holding in the incorrect amount for the mixture.

BOOOM!

They coughed as the smoke died down hair swept back, covered in red dust but uninjured.

Tadashi had a stunned look on his face. "...This is awesome and insane at the same time."

"Yeah!"

"And Cass is gonna murder you guys!" Charlie called as he and Alice collected their sister before bolting. "And I think we hear our mom calling!"

"HEY! TRAITORS-Hiro put DOWN the acid!"

"Aww…."

 _Ugh… What's next?_

… _.Then again… Explosions can be fun…_

 _JUST NOT IN THE HOUSE!_


	3. Peanuts

**Universe(s): Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Immortal 7 and The Phoenix**

* * *

"TADASHI! CHARLIE! ALICE!"

The three children perked up as they heard Kathleen's voice, the five year old running up to them… tears streaking her face.

"Kat what happened?" Alice asked, kneeling down to her sister's level. "What's got you so upset?"

"I-It's Hiro! He doesn't look so good!"

Tadashi's eyes got wide as he stood up.

"Where is he?"

"I-In the living room…" Kathleen wiped her eyes a little. "F-Follow me."

She lead them to the living room, where Hiro was on the floor, his skin red and the boy barely breathing.

"Hiro!" Tadashi rushed over to him, kneeling beside him. "Oh no…"

"Nii-san…" Hiro wheezed. "Help…"

Tadashi brought him into his arms. "I-I got ya…" He turned to the others. "Get my aunt, call 911! Hiro what'd you eat…!?"

Charlie and Alice nodded, running off to do as Tadashi asked.

"We-We were eating some leftover halloween candy…" Kathleen sniffled. "Snickers… and then this happened when he ate Reese's Cup."

"Shhh…" Tadashi gave her a gentle look trying to hide how worried he was. "It's gonna be okay… Hiro's gonna be fine…" He looked down at his brother, kissing his head. "You hear me Hiro? You're gonna be fine…" _Reese's cups…? … Is… Is he allergic to something in them?_

Charlie came back in.

"An ambulance is on its way and so is your aunt. Just need to hang tight."

Tadashi gave him a grateful look. "Thank you so much…"

Alice went over to her sister hugging her. "C'mere you… It's okay…"

Kathleen sobbed a bit, hiding her face, not saying anything.

They all tried their best to keep calm, waiting patiently… Tadashi doing what he could to help Hiro breathe. Finally, the paramedics came in as did Aunt Cass, rushing Hiro off to the hospital. Tadashi wanted to stay by his brother's side the whole time but he was told to wait outside the exam room with the others.

"Hiro is gonna be okay… right?" Kathleen was still distraught over the whole thing, her face completely red from crying.

During this, Alice had passed her to Charlie so the eldest had her close.

"He's gonna be okay… He's tough.." Charlie stroked her back trying to calm her down. "This is the same kid who almost hotwired Cass's truck."

"R-Right…" Kathleen looked to Tadashi. _I wonder why he's not mad at me… I let this happen…_

The boy caught her gaze and tried to smile. "It's okay.. Really… He's gonna be fine…" _What kind of older brother am I?! A freaking piece of CANDY took down my baby brother…_

"Okay…" She lowered her head. "Sorry…"

Tadashi frowned tilting her chin up a bit. "Now why are you sorry?"

"We found the candy together… I let him have what caused this… I'm the one who got him sick…"

"Kathleen…" Tadashi gave her a serious look. "This is not in any way your fault… This could've happened on anyone's watch…"

"But…" Kathleen sniffled.

"... Alright c'mere…" Tadashi brought the girl into his arms, sitting on the floor with her. "Hiro could've gotten this in any way shape or form. It was just bad luck… No one's fault."

Kathleen cuddled up to him.

"Okay…"

Tadashi hugged her a bit tighter, stroking her hair.

"Atta girl… And you know what you can do to help…?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him curious.

Tadashi gave her a gentle look.

"Give him a big hug when they let us in there with him."

"Okay… I can do that."

"That's the Kat we know and love." He ruffled her hair.

Kathleen giggled a little, nuzzling his hand.

"Hee…"

"Tadashi?"

He looked up, seeing Aunt Cass standing outside the door, the doctor right beside her.

He stood up, holding Kathleen in his arms.

"H-How is he?"

Aunt Cass sighed in relief.

"Stable now… he's okay…"

Tadashi sighed in relief lowering his gaze a little to hide the relieved tears that welled up. "Oh thank goodness… W-what made him sick?"

"Your brother has an allergy to peanuts." The doctor answered. "We ran a few tests and it was confirmed."

Kathleen gasped a little as Tadashi hugged her a bit tighter. "Oh no…"

"But he's gonna be okay right…?"

"Yes. Just need to be careful with what you have in the house, and make sure he carries an epipen from now on."

"Of course!"

Aunt Cass nodded. "Thank you doctor… Seriously, thank you."

The doctor nodded to her before looking to Tadashi.

"You can see him now." He gestured to the door.

"Thank you…" Tadashi hurried in, the others following after them.

Hiro was in a hospital bed and has an IV in his arm. He looked better now, but looked exhausted. He looked to them, a little bit of joy in his eyes as he saw Tadashi.

"Nii-san…"

"Yeah." Tadashi pulled up a chair, holding his brother's hand. "I'm here."

Hiro squeezed his hand, pouting a little. "I don't like peanuts anymore… They're bad…"

"Well good since you can't eat them."

"Yeah, I heard… Hmph… Stupid nuts.." Hiro sat up a little. "Least I don't feel bad anymore… I'm sorry I scared you guys though.."

"You're okay now… That's all that matters… Though…" Tadashi helped Kathleen up on to the bed. "Someone wanted to give you something."

Kathleen didn't waste a second before hugging Hiro.

"I'm so sorry Hiro…"

Hiro let out a surprised squeak before bringing his arms around her.

"Not your fault Kat…" He nuzzled her a little. "You didn't make me eat 'em."

Kathleen nuzzled back a little.

"When I get home, I'm making you chocolate balls with gummy bears in them."

Hiro's eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Ya mean it!?"

"I'll even use that dark chocolate you really like."

Hiro cheered hugging her tighter.

"Yay!"

Kathleen hugged tighter, smiling.

"It's settled then."

"Hope she'll share." Charlie whispered to Tadashi. "For a five year old she can cook rather well."

Tadashi chuckled. "I think you'll have to claim dibs before Hiro gets out of the hospital. Because once they're in our house he'll just run upstairs to eat them."

"Right."

He nodded smiling at the two younger kids. "Happy chibi's."

Hiro kept Kathleen close kind of cuddling up to her a bit. "I don't want her to go… Can I keep her?"

"Hey, we need our Kathleen hugs too." Alice pouted dramatically. "You wouldn't say no to this face right Hiro?"

Hiro looked at her.

"... You're old."

She gave a fake gasp. "Such cheek!"

Kathleen kept close to Hiro.

"He was sick! I'm staying till he feels better!"

Charlie threw his head back laughing.

"You can't separate best friends!"

Tadashi grinned.

"Nope. Especially not best friends like those two… Or us. Thanks for staying with us…"

"You're our best friend Tadashi." Charlie squeezed his shoulder. "Someone's gotta stand by you and your family."

"And we're up for the job." Alice smiled as she looked to Kathleen and Hiro again… finding the two fast asleep. "... Anyone have a camera?"

Tadashi took out his phone snapping a picture. "Thank you Aunt Cass for deciding I needed one of these."

"So cute…"

"Think it's okay for Kat to stay with him like that?"

"I don't think they'd say no. When I was Hiro's age and not feeling well they let me stay on my mom's lap… So I think it's okay here too." Tadashi gave a bit of a determined look. "'Sides… No one's waking him up on my watch."

"We'll be sleep watch then." Charlie got himself a chair, pulling out his backpack. "I brought some hand held video games that'll help pass the time."

"... Megaman?" Tadashi asked hopefully.

"You know it."

"Yes!"

"If you cheat again Charlie so help me gosh I'll make ya pay."

"With what? You say it then you never do."

Alice shook her head, finding a chair for herself.

"Just don't be noisy." She nodded to the younger children. "The babies are trying to sleep."

They nodded.

"Of course."

"We love them too Aly."

"I know… Just saying."

They got their game boys ready, starting their little battle together while Alice kept her eyes on Hiro and Kathleen.

Both were peaceful now, cuddled close together, smiling in their sleep.

 _All calm… just as it should be._


	4. Please?

**Universe(s): Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Immortal 7 and The Phoenix**

"One… Two…. Three… One… Two…. Three."

She listened to the piano music playing quietly in the background, trying to focus on the rhythm and timing. It was hard but she was up for the challenge.. Namely because she was still getting used to her pointe shoes. She loved her teacher but part of her thought she was evil for not warning them very well ahead of time how hard it would be to get used to it.

She tried a spin only to fall and let out a yelp.

"OW!"

The nine year old whimpered after she fell. It hadn't hurt that much but her frustration was showing through.

She had been at this for almost an hour. "I'll never get this right.."

"Don't say that…"

The girl looked up seeing Tadashi looking at her with a worried look. "Alice are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

Alice sniffled, bringing her knees to her chest as he came over, sitting in front of her. "I'm a bad dancer… That's what…" She murmured.

"You're not a bad dancer. What makes you think that? You were doing great…" Tadashi tilted his head. "But I don't know why you were doing that alone… You looked so lonely…"

Alice lowered her gaze, muttering an answer Tadashi couldn't quite make out.

"Huh?"

"No boys wanna dance with me anymore… Cause I made them stop goofin' around and be serious…"

"... You hit them didn't you?"

"He dropped me!"

Tadashi put a hand to his face. "Unbelievable… Alice you can't pick on people you're supposed to be working with!"

"I-I wasn't pickin' on 'em! They're clumsy!"

"Alice… How many?"

"... Four…"

Tadashi gave her an unimpressed look before he sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?"

Alice fell quiet, lowering her gaze again…. Tadashi heard a sniffle escape her.

"A-Alice c'mon… I didn't-"

"I'LL NEVER BE A PRIMA DONNA OR EVEN MAKE COMPETITION OR RECITALS OR ANYTHING IF PEOPLE WON'T EVEN TRY!" She wailed, sobbing a bit.

Tadashi felt totally powerless as he pulled her into a hug. "S-Shh…. Alice that's not true. You just gotta keep working at it… Please don't cry it's okay…"

She sniffled again whimpering.

"C'mon…" He hugged her closer, resting his head atop hers. After awhile the girl calmed down holding onto her friend tightly.

"Dashi…"

"What can I do to make you smile again?"

Her head snapped up and Tadashi felt a chill go down his spine at the smile on her face. It was far too sneaky looking to be good news.

"... You're pretty graceful for a boy y'know…"

"... Oh no."

Tadashi got up but Alice was hanging onto his right leg tightly. "Alice I am NOT doing ballet, nuh uh, no way!"

"Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"No. I draw the line at dancing!"

"Just til I get it right in class please?"

"... But you'll have to show me what you know so far okay?"

"Okay!"

Tadashi sighed. He really wished the puppy dog tactic didn't work on him some days.

But… He smiled as Alice wrapped her arms around him.

At least his friend was happy.

Besides… It wasn't like he was going to have to do this forever right?


	5. The Last Dance

Tadashi sighed as he adjusted his shirt collar. He was wondering how he got roped into this yet again… Then he glanced to his friend and remembered that exact day.

 _Just until she got it right in class… Riiiiight… Been doing this since we were kids…_

Tadashi had still been asked many times to help Alice with her dancing. Unlike the other boys she wound up dancing with usually, she was more relaxed and comfortable with her childhood friend. It just lead to a better performance if she was with someone she readily trusted.

"You ready?"

"I am... " Alice made her way over to him, hiking up part of her skirt a bit so she didn't trip over the hem. She took a shaky breath but flashed him a smile. "Thanks again for this."

"You better be glad Charlie's willing to stand in for me the night of the showcase. I can't be here that day." He whispered to her as he took her hand.

"I know…. I'm still glad you're getting me through round one at least."

Alice was still dancing even at eighteen only now switching from ballet, to Irish step dancing to even competitive dancing. Competition was what they were currently doing.

Tadashi squeezed her hand noting she was shaking a bit. "A… A… Look at me…"

She looked to him frowning a bit. "Sorry… Just… I'm really gonna miss this during the school year… I feel like I never see you unless it's for stuff like this…"

"Between getting Hiro ready for the showcase…"

"And just us being college students in general… It's so busy…"

Tadashi nodded. He knew that all too well. "Hey…" He chuckled. "Remember when I asked you and Charlie to come hang out while I was working on Baymax?"

Alice groaned. "How can I forget?" She looked to where the stage was seeing another couple. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Can you believe they let them in the door wearing that?"

"Snark isn't a good look for you A." He took a glance and shook his head. Silently though he agreed. "Besides, Baymax liked you."

"He tried to kill us."

"One, he only accidentally hit Charlie he didn't even lay a hand on you."

"No, he chased me trying!"

Tadashi opened his mouth to argue his robot's innocence when their names were called.

He took the lead moving with her as they immediately went into their routine trying to focus on the rhythm and the music.

At this point they had no words to say to one another…. Just the music.

They came close looking each other in the eyes, circling each other before looking away.

Alice and Tadashi made as if they were about to walk away from each other before their heads snapped back to one another as the music continued.

He grasped her hand spinning her as he let her fall back against one of his arms supporting her.

Alice grasped onto his shoulders, coming onto her toes as he brought an arm around her spinning as her dress flared out behind them before he set her down spinning her away from him holding onto her hand as she "fell back" keeping balanced as best as she could a grin on both their faces.

They kept like this, the duration of the song, the dance a mix of aggressiveness and closeness. Off the floor they were old friends, always having each others backs if they could. Here, they were still those friends just using their bodies versus words to communicate.

Tadashi cringed as Alice stumbled a bit because she tripped but he quickly moved to support her trying to hide the fumble.

They knew the judges saw and marked them for it though. _Ugh great… She's going to have a heart attack if she sees that!_

Alice gulped looking into his eyes a panicked look in hers. He gave her a reassuring look, bringing his arms around her.

She nodded narrowing her eyes as he lifted her before he set her down again as she twirled.

Finally they came together again Tadashi crouching as Alice knelt both panting as the music ended.

 _Next time I'm picking the song. No more Fall out Boy for competitions._

Alice panted looking up at him with a smile.

 _Next time more Fall out Boy. This was fun._

They got up bowing before heading off to rest waiting to hear on how they did.

"So… what did Hiro make for the showcase…?"

"I'll tell you about it when it's over A." Tadashi smirked drinking some water. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"A few tears would fix you easily." She shot back. "Like how we got here in the first place.

"You're way too comfortable using that y'know? Anyways… You never told me… I thought you said you're boyfriend was going to do this…"

She frowned. "He… dumped me last week…"

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna stress you out… So…"

"This was your way of dealing with it. No wonder you picked Thanks for the Memories."

She giggled. "Yep. He was a loser…"

"Darn right."

oooooo

"Tadashi, I can't do this. He's gonna drop me…"

Alice gulped as she paced on the phone with Tadashi checking her watch. She had ten minutes. Ten minutes to find out if she was going to actually win the competition with her brother instead of her friend but right now she was having doubts.

"Charlie dropped you ONCE and that was when the game came on and he dropped you on the COUCH not on the floor."

"So!? What if someone says something like "Chicago kicked our butts'-"

"THEY DID WHAT NOW?!"

"See?!"

"Calm down, breathe… You got this… I can't be there in person but I will be there in spirit… And tomorrow we'll hang out, go to that hole in the wall diner we like and I can bug you about that ungodly amount of salt you put on your food."

She giggled she could already picture it.

"Alright… Thanks Tadashi."

"Anytime Alice… Oh gotta head out, we're going to the showcase right now… Good luck… And one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

Tadashi didn't know why he was saying these words but he felt like he had to.

"Save the last dance for me."


	6. What We Lost In The Fire

**Universe(s): Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Immortal 7 and The Phoenix**

* * *

Kathleen was fast asleep in her room. It was still early in the morning but something had stirred her from her sleep… someone was crying… no… two…

 _Alice… and… Charlie…?_

She quickly got out of bed, heading to where they were. She found them in Alice's room, Charlie holding Alice in his arms, both sobbing.

"Aly? Charlie…?" Kathleen rubbed her eyes, yawning, concern crossing her features. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Alice and Charlie's heads snapped up. Alice opened her mouth to talk but lowered her head again.

"Kat…" Charlie took a shaky breath. "You know how Hiro had his… his presentation last night? And Tadashi was of course going to be there…?"

"Yeah." Kathleen nodded. "I was thinking to call him this morning and see how he did… Did he not make it?"

"...Someone didn't…" Charlie moved Alice as he made his way to his youngest sister. "Kathleen… There was a fire… Tadashi he's… he's gone…"

A gasp escaped from Kathleen's mouth, a hand being brought of it.

"N-No… It… No!"

He brought her into his arms. "I'm so sorry… It stunned us too… We don't know everything but I guess, Hiro and Tadashi stuck around after the showcase and… somehow Tadashi got swept up in all of that chaos… He never came out…"

Kathleen was quiet before bringing her arms around her brother, sniffling.

"Not Tadashi… Oh gosh… He… He meant everything to Hiro… He… He can't be…" She broke into a sob. "TADASHI!"

Charlie sat with her, tears running down his own face. "It feels like some bad dream… Heck I talked to him just yesterday…"

Alice went to her siblings falling to her knees beside them. "He was here just last week… Just… It's not fair…"

"Imagine how Hiro feels right now…"

"He was so excited to be going to school with Tadashi…" Kathleen wiped one of her eyes. "Last time I talked with him he couldn't stop talking about it… I was happy for him to be able to go to a place that would challenge him... Now… Oh my gosh… He must be broken hearted…"

"And they were so close… They always were…" Alice rubbed her eyes quickly. "We need to go there… See them now-"

"Alice calm… Before you go speeding over there in your car, let's remember… They need a moment to process this too… The last thing they need to worry about is jumping up to deal with guests."

Kathleen nodded, sighing.

 _I'll wait too… I'll think of something… Though I'm not sure what will cheer Hiro up._

oooooo

The next couple of weeks passed by all too slowly. Tadashi's funeral, school starting up again.

Charlie and Alice had to get back to their colleges, though both still lived at home, it was still hard to get back into things.

And Hiro… He hadn't left the house since the funeral. He didn't want to.

It bugged everyone but they knew bothering him to come out wouldn't do any good. They had all seen the dead look in his eyes. The hope he had before all gone… his energy not what it used to be. Eventually they all gave up… save Aunt Cass… and Kathleen.

She wanted to try at least once. She had seen him but… she had to try. After getting out of school she had made some chocolate chip cookies and wrote a small message in a card. It wasn't much but she wanted to let Hiro know she was thinking about him and was hoping he was okay.

Kathleen took a deep breath as she entered the Lucky Cat.

"Cass…?" she asked.

Cass looked up from cleaning off a table, giving her a small smile. "Hey sweetie… Haven't seen you in awhile… How are ya?"

"I'm good… I just wanted to give something to Hiro." She showed the plate of cookies she had. "If it's not too much of a bother…"

"It's not a bother at all." Cass dusted herself off. "He's upstairs in the bo-In his room. He hasn't been eating much so I think he'd probably touch those… At this rate I'd be happy if he ate a giant gummy bear…"

"Okay. Is it alright if I…?" Kathleen gestured to the entrance to their part of the structure.

"Please do. I think he could use a friend right now." Cass got out of her way. "And take as much time as you need...Thanks sweetie."

Kathleen nodded, heading up to Hiro's room. She kept quiet on her tiptoes, peering into the boy's room. She felt her heart break as she saw Hiro sitting on his bed, clenching Tadashi's hat to his chest.

"Tada-nii…" Hiro murmured lowering his head holding the garment closer. "Why'd it have to be you…?"

Kathleen wasn't sure if she should speak. She never knew what to say.

 _I have no idea what he's going through… I don't know what it would be like if I lost Charlie or Alice… And with someone like Tadashi…_

Kathleen decided to keep quiet, making her way over to Hiro's desk, setting down the plate.

Hiro sighed heavily.

"I'm not up for going out today Aunt Cass…"

 _Probably trying to get me to try to go to school… I don't wanna do anything like that right now… It's not the same…_

"I know… I'd say I understand but I don't… sorry…" Kathleen answered, making her way back for the door.

Hiro looked to her, tears in his eyes. "K-Kat…? Oh gosh I'm sorry…" He jumped up. "I-I thought…"

Kathleen stopped in her tracks, going back towards him.

"It's okay, you didn't see me so… it's fine."

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "You… don't have to run off…"

"You sure?" Kathleen had a worried look. "I would think you'd want to be alone."

"I… Yeah I probably should be…." Hiro lowered his head. "You probably don't wanna hang around… I'm not…" He looked to where Tadashi's hat was. "... I'm not the same…"

Kathleen nodded. "I know…" She hesitated before hugging him a little. "And I wish I could fix things… but I'm just me… and… I miss him too…"

Hiro was still for a moment before bringing his arms around her, burying his face in her hair a bit. "I keep looking for him… I keep waking up and going to his side of the room to see if he's up yet… Then I just see that stupid hat…. He was always wearing that stupid hat…" His shoulders shook. _Don't cry. Do NOT cry…. Not in front of her…_

"And Charlie and Alice keep trying to call him and never get an answer…" Kathleen hugged him tighter. "I miss hearing his laugh…"

"I miss it too… Every time he laughed he made you wanna laugh too… And hearing him working on stuff. Or him and Charlie arguing over whether or not football was better than baseball…" Hiro chuckled a little. "Remember that one time it got to the screaming levels?"

"Oh yeah I thought they were gonna murder each other." Kathleen giggled a little. "Took you, me and Alice to pull them apart."

"'You dare insult the mighty Ninjas? YOU WILL DIE!" Gosh he was so red!"

"So was Charlie!" Kathleen smiled. "It was fun by the end though…"

"Yeah, they kept throwing cheesy movie lines at each other." Hiro smiled. "Including the Iron Man ones."

"Those were your favorites after all."

"Yup… And heh… Remember when Alice kept scaring off her dance partners for that competition and she practically begged Tadashi to do it? I thought he was gonna lose it but nope… Kept his patience with her."

"Just how he was. That's why he was always the leader."

"Yup... The best…" Hiro wiped at his eyes. "Thanks Kat…"

"Anytime…" Kathleen gave a gentle look. "Don't be afraid to call me if you need something."

Hiro nodded. "I will… Thanks again…" He hugged her quickly. "Don't be a stranger either… I'm messed up now… But I'll be okay one day…"

"You'll get there…" Kathleen hugged him close. "Just know I'm here if you need to talk…."

He kept close relaxing a bit. "I know… You've always had my back." He pulled back a bit giving a small smile. "Just like how I'll have yours...If you need one of my 'evil' schemes...You know who to call."

"That I do." Kathleen chuckled.

Hiro nodded before looking to where the cookies were. "...Think you'd wanna split those with me?"

"I'd like nothing more."

 _Tadashi's gone…. But at least I still got 'er…_

 _Things aren't ever gonna be the same… But I'll figure it out…_


	7. Recipe for Fun

**Universe(s): Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Immortal 7 and The Phoenix**

* * *

Kathleen was looking forward to heading to the Lucky Cat after school got out. She was eager to see Hiro there and hopefully have their little get together today. She had been wanting to try out a new cooking recipe with him for awhile now, they just never found the time to do it. Hopefully… today would be that day. Just a matter of things, mainly homework from SFIT, not getting in the way.

 _Here's hoping…_

She had a bit of a skip in her step as she walked into the Cafe, a brown bag full of ingredients clenched to her chest.

"Cass?"

Aunt Cass waved to her.

"Over here sweetie."

Kathleen hurried over to her.

"Is Hiro home this time?"

"He's up in his room." Aunt Cass looked at the bag. "What ya got planned?"

"Cheesecake. I got a new recipe for it I wanna try… Figure something Hiro would like… And see how it turns out." She smiled. "I'm really excited for it."

"I'm sure he'll love that. I think he's finishing up homework so you can go check for yourself."

"Thanks!"

Kathleen hurried up to Hiro's room, knocking on the side of the door.

"Hiro?"

"Come in!" Hiro looked up from his book with a grin. "Kat!" He jumped up, going over to her. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." She giggled, showing the bag. "You up for cooking today or too busy again?"

"I'm up for it today. I got everything done already." Hiro smiled. "So I'm up for whatever you wanna make!"

"Let's get to it then, nerd." Kathleen yanked on his jacket a little, leading him down to the kitchen. "Cause I have cheesecake in mind."

"Ooo nice… Haven't had that in awhile." Hiro got out some of the equipment getting a mixer set up. "Just lead the way my friend… I'll help however I can...Including taste tests."

"And you're my best tester." Kathleen giggled. "And~" She slipped off her backpack, pulling out a pair of speakers and her I-pod. "Music makes everything better."

Hiro smirked. "I sense a Fall Out Boy rock out session."

"Banging on pots and pans included."

"YES!" He cheered a bit.

Before long music filled the air as they cooked and joked around a bit. Hiro waited until she went to grab another ingredient before trying to swipe a taste of the batter.

Kathleen smirked, smacking his hand lightly with a wooden spoon.

"Ah ah."

Hiro gave a puppy eyed look. "B-But I thought I was supposed to taste test."

"Not yet you big puppy."

"Okay…" He chuckled before going to the I-pod and turning up the music. "Yes! Centuries!"

Kathleen cheered, bobbing her head to the beat before starting to sing to the lyrics.

"Some legends are told! Some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me!"

"Remember me, for Centuries! And just one mistake! Is all it will take, to go down in history… Remember me for centuries!" Hiro sang along swaying a bit to the music… Grabbing a spare wooden spoon and beating it against a pot.

Kathleen joined, the two playing together, laughing a bit as they found themselves banging pans insync with one another, getting tangled in each other's arms at some points.

Hiro smiled at her as she was singing. _She's cute when she's happy like this -Gah what am I thinking!?_

Kathleen looked to him, giggling a bit.

 _I love it when he sings… when he's happy… Never did like it when he was down… It's so good to see him as himself again… Not sure what happened, but I don't care… I'm just glad he is himself again._

Hiro chuckled, reaching up and striking across the rack of pots hanging above the sink. "Weee've been here forever! And here's the frozen proof! I! Could scream forever! We are the poisoned youth!"

Kathleen cheered before joining in on the chorus.

"Some legends are told! Some turn to dust or to gold but you will remember me! Remember me for centuries."

Hiro joined in, both singing in complete unison.

"And just one mistake! Is all it will take, to go down in history… Remember me for centuries!"

"Will go down in history!"

"Remember me…" They high fived. "For centuries!"

They leaned against the counter a bit to catch their breath as the next song started. "...Yep. That was awesome." Hiro laughed running a hand through his hair.

"Agreed." Kathleen sighed happily. "I missed this… We used to do this a lot back in the day…"

"Yeah we did… I've missed it too… Just hanging out and doing whatever seemed good… Sorry I haven't been around as much."

"It's okay, Hiro." Kathleen smiled. "You're a college student after all, not a high school student like me. Got more homework and stuff. Already being an adult before I am."

Hiro smiled sheepishly. "Not an adult by a long shot Kat… I got the adult homework but I'm still a kid too…"

"I guess so… You sure have been carrying yourself a lot more mature lately." Kathleen had a proud look in her eyes. "You're you again… yet grown up a bit."

Hiro had a warm look in his eyes. "It's been a heck of a road… And I had some help too… But one thing's for sure… I'm never going back to being like that again. Not the bot fighter kid anymore, or the kid who kept himself inside…"

"Good… I always worried when you started that whole bot fighting thing. I've heard stories… Was hoping you didn't get hurt whenever you went out."

"Kat…" He frowned a bit. "I was real stupid when I got into that… I just was so bored… So I thought "Hey this could be fun" had a whole schedule, plan and everything for ALMOST every situation… And of course… Got me into trouble."

"I'm just glad you had protection of sorts…" Kathleen placed a hand on his shoulder. "And now you're here… Being something much more than that… Something so much better."

"Yeah…" Hiro smiled softly. "I'm gonna help a lot of people…"

"I know you will." Kathleen smiled.

"Thanks Kat… Just you wait… One day, everyone'll know what I can make… And they'll know you too." Hiro smiled. "... Cause I fully expect you to one day have a bakery or something like that…"

"We'll see." She smirked a little, going over to a bowl, scooping out some of the contents, offering it to him. "If anything, least I know I have my faithful taste tester."

Hiro's eyes lit up as he took it, sighing happily at the taste. "That you do Kat. That you do."

She giggled a bit. "Taste good?"

"Like, heaven."

"Good, now just a matter of making the final piece a reality." She smiled, her eyes seeming to light up a little. "Shall we?"

Hiro smirked giving a nod. "Darn right we shall. Let's do it! ...And as long as I get first dibs on the first slice!"

"Nerd." Kathleen smirked. "But I keep ya around anyway."

"I'm YOUR nerd."

"True… true…" Kathleen held up her spoon, thrusting a bit in a command like pose. "Onward!"

"To the dessert battle stations!"

With that they got back to work, laughing and joking around as they did… Before very long the final product sat before them.

"So…." Hiro asked as Kathleen tried to get a picture with her phone. "... Can I eat it yet?"

"Almost… done." Kathleen smiled, showing the photo. "We may feast now."

"YES!" Hiro cheered. "And what a feast it shall be!"

 _Missed this… Just hanging out with her… Things are different now but… It's all okay. I'm okay._

Kathleen smiled, offering him a slice.

"My nerd." She bowed.

Hiro smiled taking it and eating a bit. "Wow… Kat this is really really good!" He sighed happily. "It's awesome!"

"Well I had help." She chuckled, taking a bit of her own piece. "Takes two sets of hands to make something like this."

"Very true." Hiro smiled. "And I'd like to do more stuff like this… Can we?"

"Just pick a day and I'll come over." Kathleen winked. "Long as we're not busy of course."

"Of course. How about Saturday?" Hiro grinned. "I only have homework that day."

"It's a deal."


	8. Marshmallow

**Universe(s): Treatment Course/Canon Big Hero 6, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6 and The Phoenix**

* * *

Kathleen sighed happily as she watched Hiro work from the couch in the garage. He had been really throwing himself into his latest project.. Albeit it seemed to be giving him trouble. But it didn't seem to deter him...Yet.

"So… What's this thing supposed to do?"

"... I don't know!" Hiro shrugged. "I… Kind of had a problem with it back at school and it kind of well… Tried to knock me out of a window."

She gasped bringing a hand to her mouth. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I blocked out half of what the original programming was supposed to be… It'll come back to me! I'm sure." Hiro assured her giving a confident look. "It'll work. I just know it!"

Kathleen shook her head getting up. "Well I'm gonna get a drink and maybe fix us up a snack. Want anything in particular?"

"Something that's high in caffeine and your choice on the snack."

She saluted before heading upstairs humming a bit… Taking note of an odd looking case near the stairs. Mochi was sleeping on top of it. _Guess Cass and Mom went garage saling again…._

Kathleen fell quiet as she got to work, cutting up some fruit. She got a bit lost in her thoughts and didn't realize she was running out of room when…

"OUCH!" She yelped a bit as she cut herself a bit. Dropping the knife she ran her hand under the faucet. "Well that was a rookie mistake…" She muttered.

Beep beep beep.

"MEROW!"

Mochi ran off as Baymax came out of his luggage, waddling over to Kathleen, doing his signature greeting motion.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Kathleen looked at the nursebot surprise in her eyes. "Oh my gosh…" She murmured… Before squealing and throwing her arms around him her finger momentarily forgotten. "YOU'RE ADORABLE!"

Baymax brought his arms around her.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I just cut my finger a little, I'm alright really." Kathleen smiled pulling back a bit. "No need to worry."

Baymax held up her injured hand, looking at the cut. He held up his free hand, producing a bandaid.

"Allow me to assist at least."

"Alright. Go for it." _Gentle too… Wonder why Hiro's working with something so violent when he's got this…_

Baymax applied a spray before wrapping the cut in the band aid.

"Treatment complete. I can not deactivate till you are satisfied with your care."

Kathleen pouted. "Aww…. I have to say goodbye already? But you're so cute!"

… _I wouldn't wanna take home Hiro's little fighter bot but this… I WANT ONE._

"I can stay longer if you request and if you need assistance with anything else."

"Please?" She gave a puppy eyed look. "Plus… With what Hiro's working on I think he'll need someone who actually knows what they're doing…"

Hiro could be heard yelling from the garage.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA SHOCK ME HUH!? YOU THINK YOU'RE REAL CUTE!? WELL SHOCK THIS!"

Kathleen cringed and if Baymax could… He would have as well.

"I will stay then." Baymax narrowed his optics. "Hiro has a bit of a record when it comes to his robotics projects."

"... What kind of record?" Kathleen asked as she got the drinks deciding the snack was a lost cause. Especially since she knew Hiro… When he was good and mad the last thing he wanted was food. "I-I mean I heard something about trying to push him out of a window but… How bad past that!?"

"... I am not sure you want me to inform you. All I will say is he has almost gotten a severe concussion a few times because of Kokoro."

"... There's some cruel irony in that name choice of his." Kathleen sighed shaking her head. "Hiro has a hard head at least… Just… Please don't let that thing kill him in his sleep or something… I know Hiro likes horror movies but he doesn't wanna die like one."

"... I will do my very best to protect him."

Kathleen smiled. "Perfect."

She headed back to the garage, Baymax waddling behind her… As they both came upon a sight that would become familiar.

Hiro glaring at Kokoro as the robot seemed to mock him with the stare it was giving him.

"One day, you are gonna-"

WHACK!

"OW!"

Hiro grabbed his head grimacing. "Stupid, little-" He grabbed a wrench. "THAT'S IT!"

"Oh no."

Kathleen cringed, keeping close to Baymax.

"This is just gonna end lovely."

"Indeed."

Hiro ran past them chasing Kokoro as the robot tried to evade its creator. "OH NOW YOU'RE SCARED OF ME EH!? WELL YOU SHOULD BE! YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He swung… As Kokoro caught the wrench narrowing its optics.

Hiro gave his best "I did nothing wrong" smile. "Um… No hard feelings buddy?"

The robot would have sneered if it could as it swung the wrench… Sending Hiro flying into the opposite wall before returning to its charging stand and deactivating.

"Uuugh…."

Kathleen had her hands covering her eyes. "Is it over…?"

"Yes." Baymax waddled over to Hiro, picking him up. "You should rest."

Hiro rubbed his head. "By rest you mean a ten minute break before I go to town on that stupid hunk of metal right?"

Kathleen shook her head. "Hiro… You have issues with that robot."

"HE WILL WORK FOR ME! THIS I SWEAR!"

Baymax deflated a bit as he stroked the boy's hair. "Hiro, you are becoming more stressed out. It is not worth it. It is deactivated."

Hiro grumbled relaxing a little. "It's… A matter… OF PRIDE now."

 _And there it is… The famous last words of doom._

"Well… if you die…" Kathleen hugged Baymax's arm. "Can I have this guy? He's so cute!"

Hiro chuckled. "Only if you promise to give him lots of hugs."

"I can do that easily!"

"Then in the unfortunate event of my untimely demise by robotics project… He's all yours."

"Yay!" Kathleen gave a sheepish look. "Though not that I WANT you to die or anything…"

Hiro smiled. "I know Kat. Just us joking around right?"

"Right."

"Then it's all good." He patted Baymax's arm. "My marshmallow is your marshmallow."

"Yay!"

Baymax blinked. "... I am not a marshmallow. I am a robot."

"Tomato, tomato Baymax." Hiro and Kathleen laughed.

Baymax deflated a bit but just nodded.

"Yes, Hiro."

The boy grinned. "And expect Kat around a lot more… She's a good friend."

"Yes!" Kathleen squealed a little hugging onto Baymax. "I want my hug fix!"

Baymax patted the girl's head, hugging her close.

"I can provide then."

"Yay!"

 _I can get used to this!_


	9. Alive and Healing

**Universe(s): From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6**

* * *

They couldn't believe it at first.

They just couldn't.

Tadashi had been thought to be dead.

Now… There he was, just beyond the door before them.

"You guys gonna be able to handle it?" Kathleen asked, looking up at her siblings.

Charlie ruffled her hair. "I know I will but I don't know about Alice. She's practically choking those flowers to death."

"I will be perfectly composed and calm, Charlie!" Alice elbowed him. "I just… I'll get my "You're an idiot out" right thereafter the hello's. We all know he has them coming."

"Just don't kill Hiro's brother." Kathleen gave a puppy eyed look.

Alice rolled her eyes before knocking.

"Come in!" A familiar voice called, they all felt a little chill go through them. They never thought they would get to hear that voice again.

Alice opened the door as the three siblings stepped through. Tadashi looked to them, eyes widening a bit.

"Guys…"

"Hey, you." Charlie went up first, offering a fist bump that Tadashi met. "How you holding, up?"

"Holding up alright. Just sore from recovery and therapy. All that good stuff."

"But you're making progress, right?" Kathleen asked, worry in her tone.

Tadashi smiled giving a nod. "Yep. I'm gonna be just fine. I won't be stuck here forever Kat. Goodness, I've missed you guys." He looked to Alice noticing she was shaking a bit. "Um… A?"

"I am going to KILL you if you ever do something so reckless like that again!" She threw her arms around him. "Come here you big idiot!"

"A-Alice…" Tadashi hugged her tightly. "I'm so… so sorry."

"It's okay." She wiped at her eyes quickly. "Just… We missed you a lot. Please, just… don't do things like that anymore. You are WAY too important to us and to Hiro to do that. Okay?"

"Noted."

Kathleen whimpered, giving her best puppy dog eye look.

"Hug for me too?"

Tadashi smiled, holding out an arm as she joined in the embrace. "Darn right there is." He hugged them both tightly. "I've missed you guys. I swear, I will never do something that stupid again."

"Good cause then we'd have to get you a dunce hat." Charlie smirked. "And you'd have to wear it for the rest of your life."

Tadashi smirked. "If that included threats to sell me to a city college then bring it."

"Oh gosh the dorky lines have started again." Alice giggled.

"Run away!" Kathleen laughed.

"Beware… BEWARE!" Charlie laughed.

"We shall convert you!" Tadashi snickered, messing up the girls' hair as they squealed, pulling back quickly.

"Tadashi!"

"Evil!"

"Just how he is. Getting right back into the game." Charlie chuckled. "After all, had to get back in the game as soon as he saw Hiro again."

"Gosh, I need to remember to call him." Kathleen ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't checked in with him in a while because of school and such…"

"It's okay, Kat. He's been busy with some sort of project he won't tell me about." Tadashi shook his head. "Can't hold still even after getting out of the hospital himself. Love him so much though. 'Sides, he owes ya."

Alice smirked. "Just leave a cookie on a fishing line and wait. He'll fall for it."

"Yup." Charlie ruffled her hair. "Then he's all yours, Little Sis."

Kathleen blushed a little.

"H-Huh?"

"Oh come on, Kat. Even I know the signs." Tadashi smirked, crossing his arms.

"Aww my Baby Sis is growing up!" Alice squealed, hugging her. "Crush and all!"

Kathleen turned bright red.

"I-I'm just trying to be a good friend!"

"Mm-hm… Friend...Suuuuuure."

"We've seen the way you look at him."

Kathleen was quiet as she fumbled with her fingers.

"... Is it that obvious…?"

"Not too obvious but…" Alice ruffled her hair. "We've all-Well except for Tadashi, been on dates before and we've known you for pretty much forever. We know you."

"And the only one who doesn't notice is Hiro because," Charlie rolled his eyes. "He's a guy. Like the rest of us. Doesn't get subtlety too well."

"Shh… Don't let the girls know."

Kathleen giggled.

"I didn't hear anything. Did you Alice?"

"Nope. Just the whispers of dorks we care for deeply." Alice smirked. "... But seriously, you two would be adorable."

"M-Maybe…" Kathleen blushed again. "He's just so amazing… and I'm just me."

"Hey." Tadashi tilted her chin up. "You're you. That's what he likes about you. You're a sweet, smart young girl who always tries her best and puts up with his crap too. You just have to be yourself."

"O-Okay."

"Atta girl and remember, for all the things he does he's still Hiro. Still, the dork we know, love and get annoyed with."

"Right."

Tadashi smiled. "Atta girl."

"And to think most siblings threaten possible suitors of their younger siblings." Charlie remarked. "Class Act Tadashi. Never changes."

"What? I couldn't be mad at her. Look at her! She's cute!"

Kathleen gave an innocent smile.

"Heee?"

Tadashi pulled her into a hug, giving a mock protective look. "Sorry Alice, Charlie, I'm going to keep your chibi."

"The idea!" Charlie gasped.

Alice put a hand over her heart. "MY HEART! It can't take it Tadashi!"

"Meep." Kathleen giggled.

Tadashi chuckled, hugging her closer.

"Missed you Kitty Kat."

Kathleen hugged him tightly. "I missed you too Dashi. A lot!"

"I know." Tadashi nuzzled her a little. "I missed everyone."

She nuzzled. "You'll get outta here soon and I'll bring ya some cookies too."

"Anything at this point sounds better than hospital food, Kiddo."

"Then I'll bring cookies and some lunch stuff too. You deserve it." She smiled.

"Thanks." Tadashi hugged her closer. "Love you Kat. Sorry I hurt you and your siblings too."

"I love you too Tadashi and it's okay. You didn't know going in what would happen." She nuzzled him. "I'm just happy you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah. It's gonna get better from here. I promise."

"I know it will."

"And when you get outta here everyone will be waiting. Like we always have."

The three hugged the young man, just glad he was safe. That things were going to be alright.

 _He's alive._

 _That's all that matters._


	10. Never Changes

**Universe(s): From the Ashes**

* * *

Alice sighed as she watched her brother and friend out of the corner of her eye. They were just hanging out, relaxing after a long week of doing their respective college courses and activities. She had tried to vote they watch a movie or go somewhere but Charlie and Tadashi were firm - They wanted nothing more than to just sit for a few hours and watch sports.

But she knew what this would possibly lead to. After all... even if Tadashi was out of the hospital and healthy now…

He was still a Ninjas fan and Charlie was still a huge supporter of the Padres. Even if he claimed football was a hundred times better and often did - Much to Tadashi's chagrin.

"So, Tadashi…" Charlie started, taking a large drink of his water. "How'd it feel when the Padres made your Ninjas go home crying to their mommies?"

 _Here we go._ Alice moved to the opposite side of the room to watch as now all interest in the television before them was gone.

Tadashi had the smile of a serial killer on his face.

"I was gonna ask if we even saw the same game!" He proclaimed all too cheerfully. "Because I'm pretty sure the Padres got their behinds handed to them by the Mighty Ninjas!"

Charlie slammed his drink down. "Are you freakin' kidding me, Dashi-boy!?"

"Nope." Tadashi smirked. "The Ninjas are a far better team, regardless."

"You're kidding me right? You've seen the way their pitcher throws right? Like a freaking sissy!"

"And yet you expect me to root for some other team? It's like you don't even know me."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, contemplating his next move. He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back.

"Well… baseball isn't the greatest sport anyway. If anything, I only watch it since obviously you have crappy taste in teams. Now, football, THAT'S a sport."

Tadashi gave a mock bored look. "You mean that same sport that caused you to totally dislocate your shoulder last month and then you called me BEGGING to help because you didn't wanna be out for awhile?"

Charlie fell quiet, giving him a look of murder.

"What'd you say about my football?"

"I was just gonna be honest and say if it looks like a wimp…"

"Oh THAT is it!"

Alice shook her head, picking up a magazine about dance garb, deciding she didn't need to pay anymore attention to this.

Tadashi and Charlie were just getting back into their routine, just like they always were.

"Girls, girls, you're both gorgeous but we all know your sports suck."

Tadashi turned a bit red while Charlie scoffed loudly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Need I remind you two gentlemen-I mean little boys, about the last time you two got into a fight over this?"

They both turned red.

"... Shut up." They both muttered, sitting back down.

 _The more things change the more they stay the same._

"You know…. If you ever have kids, I'm gonna be obligated to stick them in stuff from football right?"

"And you know I'm obligated to tell yours, their dad has crappy taste in teams right?"

"... Shut up."


	11. Of Violinists and Dancers

**Universe(s): Treatment Course, From the Ashes/Digimon Hero 6, Immortal 7 and The Phoenix**

* * *

"Oof!"

Kathleen lost her balance again, now finding herself on her back on the floor. She pouted as she sat up, looking at her sister.

"I really don't know if this dance thing is working."

"You'll get it, just… takes time."

Alice helped her up, giving a reassuring look.

"Just need to work on your rhythm and balance is all."

"More like I need to work on EVERYTHING." Kathleen sighed. "Can I take a break and just play violin? I kind of don't want to walk away with a concussion."

"So dramatic… but of course. 'Sides, probably best you take a break." Alice hugged her quickly before nudging her to where her violin was kept. "Cause hey, dancers CAN hurt themselves. You know how many times I've sprained or busted something."

"Yeah and had Tadashi patch you up." Kathleen chuckled, picking up her violin, tuning the instrument. "Any particular music you want?"

Alice hummed in thought as she stretched a bit. "Hmm… How about Moon Trance? I need to work on my pacing."

"Sure thing. Let me just get my background music on." Kathleen got a set of speakers set up, starting up the music, waiting for her cue before she started playing the violin parts of the song. She moved the beat of the song, feeling herself relax as she focused on moving the bow over the strings, her fingers moving into the correct positions to get the notes she wanted.

Alice smiled watching her before starting to dance to the beat, just letting herself go to the music. She kept an eye on her sister to make sure she didn't bump into her but she couldn't help but notice the way she was moving.

 _So she just needs the right music._

Kathleen was swaying a bit… and soon found herself moving her legs too. She couldn't help it. She always loved watching the music video for this particular song and she loved watching the way the composer would move as she played her violin.

 _Lindsey Stirling is just so graceful as she moves. Still keeping the right posture to play her violin… It just… looks like so much fun._

She was on the dance floor now, not even really noticing she was moving due to having her eyes shut. She was just lost in the notes and the beat.

Alice moved so she was beside her sister, mimicking her movements, smiling warmly at the content look on Kathleen's face. She knew that while she enjoyed cooking one of her real passions was violin. She just didn't like showing it off which she understood.

 _Plus doesn't help that she gets asked to play every family holiday anyway. We just barely convinced Mom to drop Thanksgiving as a violin day._

The song soon came to a close, Kathleen relaxing completely, her violin being brought to her side, her eyes opening. She got a puzzled look, seeing she wasn't in the same spot she had started.

"Huh…?"

Alice had a proud look in her eyes as she clapped slowly. "Kathleen, that was awesome!"

"What… exactly did I do? I don't remember standing here when I started."

"Sis you were dancing! Like actual dancing!"

"I… was…?" Kathleen looked at herself in the mirror. "But I generally just wind up falling over."

"Well, before you also were dancing to just the stuff I usually listen to… besides Lindsey Stirling, you know when I'm practicing I tend to listen to a lot of old pop songs and stuff. Just how I get my rhythm going but it's never worked for ya right?"

"Not really. Sometimes but usually no."

"But this time it felt different right?"

"Yeah… I wanted to move like Lindsey does. Just playing my heart out while gliding across the floor."

Alice ruffled her hair a bit. "And you did just that Kat! Just needs a little polishing but the big thing was you felt good, right?"

"Yes." Kathleen smiled. "You… think you could help me?"

Alice smiled.

"I would be honored… I got your back little sis."

"Yay!"

"Alright let's begin!"


End file.
